1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication control of a lighting device capable of automatically changing the irradiation direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known a type of flash photographing where the ceiling or the like is irradiated with light from a lighting device, to irradiate a subject with diffusely reflected light from the ceiling or the like (hereinafter, referred to as bounce flash photographing). Bounce flash photographing enables an object to be irradiated with light from a lighting device, not directly but indirectly, so photographic expressions can be made in soft light.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-145712 discloses an imaging apparatus which switches gain for an image signal obtained from an imaging device, according to bounce information obtained from a flash device.
The technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-145712 is, however, technology used in a flash device of which a user manually changes the irradiation direction (bounce angle), and does not take into consideration the flash device communicating various types of information with an imaging apparatus to automatically change the irradiation direction. Accordingly, there is a concern that bounce flash photographing may not be suitably performed.